


Overprotective

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Tumblr [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not as funny at it was in our heads, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Anon asked : JonDami request. Damian introduce Jon to the Red Hood to everyone surprise Jason gets a tad protective of his little bro.





	Overprotective

Jon had had an odd Saturday morning to the say the least. He and Damian had been sitting in the batcave discussing a case and the next thing he knew they were kissing. Not that he had a problem with that, in fact, quite the opposite. It had just taken him by surprise. The boy he'd had a crush on for several years had just kissed him. Or was it the other way around? He couldn't really remember. 

When both boys separate from the kiss it was like the Earth had stop spinning and nothing else really matter in the words just the two of them looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world. 

It was a nice feeling until it was interrupted by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. 

The two teenagers turned to see Red Hood glaring at them. Or more specifically, Jon. Damian stepped back and Jon gulped. Somehow, he had never had a Jason down as the overprotective brother type. Jon had been wrong, very wrong. 

The older vigilante grinned, obviously noticing the fear he caused in Jon. Without any hesitation Jason pulled up a gun (which was coincidentally loaded up with kryptonite bullets) 

' Alright Jonathan ' Jason spoke with a threatening tone ' I'm gonna make this fast and easy for you so nobody here needs to get hurt ' 

' Here are the ground rules for dating my little brother, ' Damian -tt-ed at being called Jason's little brother, but let the other man finish speaking, ' 1. You hurt him, you die. 2. You dump him, you die. 3. You break his heart, you die a very painful death. Is that clear?' 

Jon nodded nervously. 

' Todd is this really necessary ' Damian complained ' Why do you even care who I'm dating !?' 

' Because ' Red Hood started ' You're my little demon of a brother and since Dick isn't here it's my responsibility to hand out the shovel talks' 

The current Robin rolled his eyes ' You're actually enjoying this aren't you? ' 

' Yes. I am enjoying this. ' 

'-tt- Of course you are.' 

Jason responded with some sarcastic death-related comment and the debate continued. 

Meanwhile, Jon was watching this exchange with a gun loaded with kryptonite bullets pointed at his head. It also seemed as if he'd mostly been forgotten. 

'mmm Red Hood ' Jon voice was barely above a whisper bit Jason turn his face to him anyway ' I-I promise I'm never going to hurt Damian. Could you let me go now ?' 

' Yeah sure, kid. In the end Dick's the one you've gotta to worry about.' He paused, ' But seriously, you hurt demon spawn and you will die. ' 

That being said Red Hood put the gun away and went to his bike and drive out of the batcave. 

'So... do you want to pick up from where we left off?' Jon asked, raising an eyebrow. 

'Of course. '

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This fic couldn't have been writing without my friend in Tumblr @equalitymeanseveryonesthesame  
> Be sure to also follow me on Tumblr:  
> @im-not-a-crack-pot


End file.
